baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
Lake Shore League
Lake Shore League was an independent league. 1888 Chicago Lake VIew, Chicago Ravenswood, Chicago Rogers Pack, Evanston, Evanston - South Evanston, Winnetka 1889 to 1904 NOT sure if this league played 1905 '''Blatz, '''Kenosha, Manitowoc, Port Washington, Racine, Sheboygan 1906 NOT sure if this league played 1907 Chicago IL, Kenosha WI, Manitowoc WI, Milwaukee WI, Port Washignton WI, Racine WI, Sheboygan WI, Waukegan IL 1908 No teams entered or left the league. 1909 Menasha, WI entered the league and Waukegan left the league. 1910 Kaukauna, WI and Waukesha, WI entered the league and Chicago and Manitowoc left the league. 1911 Kenosha WI, Manitowoc WI, Milwaukee Hartmans Wi, Milwaukee Spauldings WI, Milwaukee Stumpf & Langhoffs WI, Racine WI, Sheyboygan WI, West Bend WI. 1912 Kosciusko WI, Manitowoc WI, Milwaukee WI, Port Washington WI, Racine WI and Sheboygan WI. 1913 Chicago Gunthers IL, Chicago Logan Squares IL, Chicago Riverviews and Milwaukee Kosciuskos entered the league and Kosciusko and Racine left the league. 1914 Kenosha WI, Manitowoc WI, Milwaukee Kosciuskos WI, Milwaukee Leaders WI, Racine WI, Sheboygan WI. 1915 Bay View WI, Kenosha, WI Kosciusko WI, Manitowoc WI, Racine WI, Sheboygan WI. 1916 East Troy WI, Milwaukee WI and Two Rivers WI entered the league and Bay View, Kenosha and Racine left the league. 1917 Manitowoc WI, Milwaukee Americans WI, Milwaukee Kosciusko WI, Milwaukee Lutzs All Stars WI, Sheboygan WI. 1918 Chicago Il, Manitowoc Wi, Milwaukee Kosciusko Wi, Sheboygan WI 1919 Chicago Il, Manitowoc Wi, Milwaukee Kosciusko Wi, Racine Wi, Sheboygan Wi Waupun Wi 1920 Manitowoc Wi, Sheboygan Wi, Two Rivers Wi, Waukesha Wi 1921 Green Bay WI, Juneau WI, Manitowoc Wi, Milwaukee Wi, Sheboygan Wi, Two Rivers Wi, 1926 Algoma WI, Kewaunee WI, Manitowoc WI, Oconto WI, Sturgeon Bay WI, Two Rivers WI. 1920 Manitowoc Wi, Sheboygan Wi, Two Rivers Wi, Two Rivers WI 1936 Ashtabula Fork & Hoe OH, Ashtabula Pennzoil OH, Ashtabula Sons of Italy OH, Conneaut OH, Fairport OH, Genvea OH, Rock Creek, OH 1947 Angola NY, Blasdell NY, Cherry Creek NY, Collins NY, Collins Center NY, Eden NY, Farnham-Brant NY, Forestville NY, North Collins NY, Silver Creek NY, South Dayton NY, Woodlawn NY 1948 Brant NY, Dunkirk NY Farnham NY and Lake View NY enter the league and Collins Center, Eden, Farnham-Brant and Woodlawn left the League 1949 Angola NY, Athol Springs NY, Big Tree NY, Blasdell NY, Collins Center NY, Eden NY, Farnham NY, Lakeview NY, North Collins NY, Woodlawn, NY 1950 Angola NY, Athol Springs NY, Blasdell NY, Collins NY, Eden NY, Evans Center NY, Farnham NY, Lake View NY, North Collins NY, Woodlawn NY 1951 Angola NY, Blasdell NY, Eden NY, Evans Center NY, Lake View NY, North Collins NY, Woodlawn NY 1952 Angola NY, Blasdell NY, De Pew NY, Eden NY, Evans Center NY, Lake View NY, West Seneca NY, Woodlawn NY 1953 Angola NY, Blasdell NY, De Pew NY, Eden NY, Evans Center NY, Lake View NY, West Seneca NY, Woodlawn NY 1954 Athol Springs, Blasdell NY, East Aurora NY, Eden NY, Evans Center NY, Gardenville NY, Lake View NY, Woodlawn NY NOTE 1 - BOLD means Unknown Location Category:Defunct baseball leagues